Una rebelión del uno mismo de Thy
by AniBlaire
Summary: Solamente uno sobrevive, una hebra de cuál él era una vez, puede él traer la libertad?


Una rebelión del uno mismo de Thy

Clayton Bryant y Blaire Ryan

Prólogo

_Cuando era catorce, satisfice al hombre que conocería más adelante como mi padre. Ese un incidente, esa palmada un mind-blowing de la realidad, cambió mi vida, cambiante el mundo, por siempre. _

_No era el único hacer su vida alterar. Cuatro otros, mis amigos, el amante de mi vida recibieron su maldición de las responsabilidades de la vida, las responsabilidades de un adulto, cuando éramos todos niños justos._

_Luchamos, dios, nosotros luchamos. Puedo haber pagado el precio más pesado de todos, un precio que exigió no sólo la trampa, solamente pérdida de la una cosa que me hizo que era, mi humanidad. Casi, di adentro al animal, el grito que se fijará libre. Aunque mi amigo, él salvó mi vida, y otra; ella salvó mi alma._

_Mi vida fue vuelta, por dos horas al mismo tiempo. Dos horas pequeñas, o una vida de la ignorancia. Si eligiera ser ignorante, viviría, y con la muchacha que había robado mi corazón. Viviría con mi amante, pero podría no más protegerla. _

_Elegí tan la vida de un salvador, viviendo reparto brevemente de la libertad, protegiendo mi amante y cada otra persona para quien cuidé. _

_Me tomó más que un año para realizarla, pero cuando fui nublado no más en ignorancia, deseaba que había seguido siendo. Viviría la vida de la juventud eterna, nunca el morir de la edad, nunca creciendo viejo. Viví la vida de un cambio en la estructura genética, dos vidas de la ingeniería genética, ni una ni otra que crecía siempre vieja. _

_Mi amante, ella crecería vieja y muere, maduro a la edad adulta, pueda descubrir a niños, pero podría nunca estar con mí. Viviría por siempre como catorce niños de los años, nunca alcanzando la madurez, nunca experimentando lo que aprendí anhelar el la mayoría: muerte._

_Descubrí esto, pues mi corazón y yo verdaderos éramos sentir bien a amantes, pero no podría. No validé que podría nunca tener una existencia normal, y tan cuando mi amante se prometió a mí, la rechacé, y me ejecuté. No podría hacer frente a la mirada del dolor en la cara de mi amante verdadero como I escupí la verdad. Podría nunca encontrar felicidad. Podría nunca vivir, sin sabiendo mí tenía muerte._

_Una noche más adelante, terminó. Cada uno amargo, incooperativo, nuestra búsqueda para parar al enemigo, el parásito, los reguladores, terminados en desastre. Con mis mismos ojos, la vi, la mutación genética, una de las bestias más de gran alcance de la tierra, tomada abajo por una sola mano. Ella no era muerta, su cuerpo inconsciente, poniendo en el suelo inocente y los unawares qué dolor ella se sentiría, que me sentiría. Ese momento, realicé lo que había hecho, qué había hecho a ella, y paloma en un ataque odioso, lamentable, asustado. _

_Un qué niño era, cómo es estúpido, cómo erupción. Me capturaron, sostenido sobre mi amante el morir, como su corazón, retardando batir, estaba cerca del borde de cesar. Le trajeron en el sentido, enterado de mí que era sostenido su cara, ver su matanza. Ella había ampliado el límite del cambio genético, y ahora, su vida había expirado junto con su capacidad de recuperar su humanidad. _

_Mi enemigo, el asesino de mi padre, parado en listo. Usando los instrumentos de la tortura, él quitó su corazón, como era sostenido, gritando, jurando, rogando. Entonces ella era muerta. Nunca otra vez tomar una respiración de la vida. _

_Por tres días interminables rectos, no hice nada sino los inanities y los obscenities del grito, hasta que me forzaron alimentar intravenoso. Cuando los días encima, paré, yo paré hablar, griterío parado, el vivir parado. Nunca viviría sin ella._

Parte Una

Capítulo I

...de las veintitrés piscinas en Terra, setenta-por ciento fueron nombrados usando las lengüetas humanas antiguas tales como inglés y español. Aunque no un lenguaje hecho para la lengüeta humana, ordenadores principal llegó a ser sobre todo perito en Galard, con sus yeerk que dominan el lenguaje cuando las comidas justas, conectando con las conexiones de los nervios con el conocimiento de la transferencia directa directamente en sus cerebros.

... ningún ser humano había experimentado siempre una conexión de los nervios, no desde que habían suprimido a la clase de ordenadores principal voluntarios en los días tempranos de la ocupación. Encima de hasta entonces, enseñaron los seres humanos que todo que necesitarían saber para el resto de sus vidas en una explosión instantánea de electrones. Eso era una buena manera de enseñar a los niños seres humanos libres inmóviles, que contaron historias de la libertad, del exterior vivo de los las naves y las piscinas. Los ordenadores principal tempranos no fueron enseñados que era mucho, apenas cómo leer, utiliza los ordenadores, por lo menos los ordenadores principal voluntarios. El resto, les enseñaron solamente a leer y a hablar. 

... los reguladores voluntarios sin embargo, eran dejaron para vagar las piscinas libremente, capaz de mirar el restos de los videos humanos, los que está guardados en discos cuarenta veces más grande que un mecanismo impulsor de yeerk hard. Después de mitad del siglo, aunque, estaba no más digno de los recursos. Ningunos de los ordenadores principal recordaron lo que significó la palabra ' voluntario ' más. Los seres humanos nunca sabían todo menos yeerk servitude. Estar libre no era uniforme una fantasía, él era algo no imaginado.

... no había habido yeerks rebellious adentro concluído cuatro siglos, no desde que el último de los seres humanos capaces del morph fue matado. Creer eso limpiando fuera de la oposición humana, ése que calmaría la necesidad de sus propias especies de la absolución era el naivet3e más grande del Yeerk, de creer que nunca habría una sublevación, era idiocy. Para one-hundred años, puesto que el nacimiento de un yeerk who no sólo no podría manejar tomar control de un individuo humano, pero tenía el valor de estar parado para arriba para lo que él creyó adentro. Después de convencer otros, la rebelión fue comenzada. Al principio, los rebeldes nunca hicieron todo menos reloj, y espera. Eran mucho más fácil en sus ordenadores principal, nunca raspando en la estupidez de los que habían sido natos en bondage, acababan de utilizarles y habían permanecido sobre todo silenciosos. Entonces después de que tres siglos cuartos de vacío-prometan hacer cuál era necesario, un solo yeerk did qué ningunos otros se atrevieron: ella release/versión control. 

- El Biblioteca de ZACXEL

Me sentía a mi lateral, cerciorándose de que la arma del dracon todavía estaba allí. Era, apenas como el último twenty-seven épocas que había controlado. Mis palmas se quemaban, mis rodillas rasparon sin procesar, pero continué mi arrastre hacia el Vivisection _del bandido de la piscina. _El nombre, aunque áspero en la lengüeta, tenía el efecto de la intimidación en mi mente. Al parecer, el nombre había tenido cierta significación cuando el Yeerks lo había nombrado, pero hablé solamente Galard y español antiguo, y aunque desafortunadamente más que la mayoría, yo no tenían ninguna idea qué el ' bandido ' o ' Vivisection ' significó. Si tuviera, habría enviado probablemente un temblor abajo de mi espina dorsal, la mayoría de los nombres de Yeerk era como ésa.

Me estremecí, pensando de lo que me habían dicho que la piscina de Sulp Niar había significado en Gedd. Sobre todo, los nombres de la piscina describieron la muerte o tortura de un rebelde, y todos tenían muertes sangrientas. 

Arrastré mi mente de nuevo a mi situación actual, que realicé era un error. Mi hombro había rebanado abierto por una roca dentada los minutos antes, y la sangre que cubría mi brazo descubierto era un sitio que disturbaba en la luz dévil de mi célula del lumination.

Sighing, paré y tomé un vendaje pequeño del paño y del pegamento del bolso atado con correa a mi parte posteriora. Desafortunadamente, no tenía ningún desinfectante si el vendaje era defectuoso. 

Aunque el túnel pequeño que residí en no tenía ninguna luz, yo podía hacer la deuda con la luz de la linterna de sobra dedo-clasificada índice. Habría sido más agradable tener una luz verdadera del túnel, pero era todo que podía procurar. Tuve que borrar todos los rastros de la sangre de mi piel, si no lo hiciera, cuando alcancé la piscina habría preguntas. No podría ahora contestar a preguntas, especialmente puesto que sería vulnerable a una exploración de los nervios.

Después de que hubiera acabado limpiar doloroso de mi sangre con el paño seco, tomé el vendaje pequeño, uña-clasificado, que se separaron automáticamente aparte y sostenido a la piel en contacto. Las mezclas esperanzadamente acústicas y químicas que el vendaje insertaba en mi circulación sanguínea permitirían que la incisión curara para el momento en que alcanzara la piscina, si no tendría que pasar varias horas dentro de esperar del túnel. 

La única vez que podría entrar la piscina era cuando las energía-desviaciones que rodean los cuartos del oficial serían caídas para los bots de la limpieza. En el paso iba, tendría que esperar probablemente no más de cinco minutos, pero si fuera atrasado, sería otro ocho horas antes de que las puertas se abrieron otra vez. No podría perder lejos para eso de largo, mi contacto no esperaría casi esa cantidad de tiempo, yo sabía.

Los rebeldes que luchaban para una buena causa o no, la gente que trabajaba con no eran las criaturas más nobles de la galaxia sabida. Como todo el yeerks, simbiosis o nay, tenían el instinto de la supervivencia de un animal que se desarrolló de una grapa principal del alimento. No muchos yeerks pondrían sus cuellos en la línea para ayudarme, especialmente cuando no tenía ningún yeerk in mi cabeza.

Continué el arrastre, yendo para una milla en una cuesta ascendente, antes de alcanzar un área que había sido nivelada obviamente en una punta, y el túnel señaló drástico hacia abajo. Juré una palabra nuevamente aprendida de la maldición de Dacas. Habló de la preferencia sexual de quienquiera creó este túnel, pero ése era todo lo que me habían dicho, el comerciante mercenary no me diría la traducción exacta. Al parecer, iguale a los piratas de que ocupé de estándares llevados a cabo, o así que nos deseaban para creer. Probable no sangriento.

Me tomó hasta diez minutos antes del plazo para alcanzar mi destinación. Estaba mucho más cercano que deseaba venir, sabiendo que cualquier número de variables podría estropear mis planes. 

Quité la ropa que había estado desgastando para arrastrarme con los túneles, que consistieron en los pantalones de sobra del regulador, y un undershirt sleeveless; qué permanecía de mi uniforme. No podría desgastarlo en la piscina, demasiada piel fui mostrado. Había taboos terminantes entre el yeerk hierarchy contra cualquier cosa que sugirió remotamente actividad sexual, y mostrar mucha piel era definitivamente parte de él. 

In.the.late el 23ro siglo, fue descubierto que muchos yeerks copulating mientras que en sus ordenadores principal, que era comportamiento obviamente treasonous. Mucho un yeerk was puesto a la muerte, muchos fue torturado. Desde esa punta, era aventurado desgastar la menos ropa que revelaba. Uno se pudo acusar de intentar relevar la frustración sexual engañando un varón o hembra en cópula sexual.

Puse tan encendido un uniforme nuevo. Realmente, no eran mucho mejor que las ropas que revelaban. El uniforme consistió en un jumpsuit de una pieza, azul claro y blanco coloreados, a con las marcas que identificaban pequeñas que dirían a otro regulador qué fila y piscina pertenecí, también diciendo que fuera femenino para cualquier yeerk that no supiera la diferencia entre el sexo de Terran, que era casi todos del planeta. Fueron adaptadas por el ordenador al ajuste como fueron pintadas encendido, y el material blanco y azul en piel humana pálida dio una calidad angelical-angelic-looking. No revelaba, no había piel, pero cada curva del cuerpo fue mostrada. 

Pensamiento de cómo el ajuste del uniforme hizo firmemente que realiza cómo está hambriento era. Yo no había comido adentro concluído treinta y seis horas, y la vez última que tenía, fui apresurado, y recibí solamente una porción pequeña del suplemento alimenticio. No había tenido la oportunidad incluso de comer la porción sintetizada de la proteína que había sido prometedor mismo a que iba a comer. No tuve gusto determinado del substituto de la carne, sino que desde entonces sucediera, no había estado haciendo todo que era bueno para mí. Darron no sería feliz con mí. Era no sólo pálido de hambre, pero acercaba a un peso anorexic. 

Sighed, yo tendría que conseguir algo comer en la rotación siguiente, una vez que consiguiera en los cuartos del oficial de la piscina. Cerciorándose de no tenía ninguna piel expuesta, y el uniforme tenía todas las marcas más últimas, me senté silenciosamente y esperé. 

Cuando oí el tecleo de los blindajes de la energía que eran desactivados, me arrastré abajo de la entrada disimulada del túnel, en los vestíbulos habitados solamente por los bots utilitarios altos del pie, uno del único yeerk robotics sin las cámaras fotográficas asociadas. Me opuse al impulso de traer mi pie abajo en la tapa de una, sabiendo que acaba de llamar la atención al pasillo, que realmente no necesité.

Recorriendo la longitud del pasillo como si hubiera hecho tan una docena las épocas antes, finalmente alcancé mi destinación.

La puerta de acceso a los procedimientos de los nervios parecía ella necesitó varias limpiezas ácidas antes de que incluso podría ser llevada el centro de la basura. Miraba los siglos viejos, y me preguntaba si había estado alrededor desde que la piscina había sido creada en el vigésimo siglo. Era repugnante. No podría realmente ser picky sin embargo, este sitio no habría podido ser utilizado puesto que antes de que naciera, que me significó sea seguro. Controlé la pista cronométrica de la medida que había visto al recorrer hacia la puerta. tuve que dejar el míos en mi acceso pasado, yo no podría arriesgar fijar electromágnetico de las señales del sensor sobre la tierra mientras que estaba en los túneles. Así pues, utilizaría los chronos encuadernados de la pared hasta que satisfice a mi informador. Bueno, seguía siendo siete minutos temprano para la reunión con mi contacto. 

Sabía que era peligroso estar en los pasillos, especialmente mientras que no tenía ningún orden a estar en el recurso todavía. También sabía sin embargo, eso que entraba los procedimientos de los nervios que el sitio era un riesgo pequeño, pequeño. Si había alguien adentro allí, una persona del mantenimiento quizá, entonces podría estar en danka serio. 

" cuáles son usted se preocupó alrededor, esta puerta no se ha utilizado en edades, " yo susurró a me, extraño calmándose abajo. Debo ir loco, yo pensé silenciosamente este vez. 

Intensifiqué a la puerta, y extraño, resbaló fácilmente y reservado abierto. Había pensado que el cuarto no había sido abierto en décadas, pero desafortunadamente era incorrecto. Muy desafortunadamente.

Se sentaba en el cuarto con el suyo detrás dado vuelta a mí un hombre que miraba años del terran de quince o de los dieciséis, desgastando no el uniforme de Terran-Controller que había puesto, solamente algo mucho diferente. Su ropa era lo que parecida la piel animal de la manada sintetizada, posiblemente polytriurathane, y ella tenía un brillo negro que parecía ella nunca había sido gastado antes. Su vista intimidaba, y él no era uniforme mirándome todavía. Tuve que salir de aquí, rápido.

Iba a intentar hacer una rotura para ella, y entonces él dio vuelta. 

Capítulo Ii

Podría oler la espiga salada del aire del océano, oigo los gritos de los pájaros que desnataban sobre el agua, y casi pruebo los perros calientes que eran cocinados en las parrillas de la playa-cara. Mirando alrededor, examinando la playa de mi juventud, sentía la aureola contenta temporal rodearme. 

Recorriendo descalzo en la resaca, el escozor de la agua de mar fresca en mis pies, recordado me de una época que podría nunca estar otra vez. Una época con _ella_. Miraba para arriba en el cielo, los campos azules de Terra gas, las nubes blancas puffy, yo sentía dicha infinita. 

No había gente alrededor de mí, de que era el único detalle que correspondió con el mundo verdadero. No hay ser humano libre jugar en la playa, incluso si había tales cosas, y no la extensión extensa de las ciudades que atravesaron casi el continente norteamericano entero, conteniendo los quince mil millones Terran-Controllers. O, era un desierto que amplió millas en cuál era una vez el océano, y lodo pardusco-no gris.

Debo haber sido alzado con el gato adentro para más que cuarenta-minutos, mucho demasiado largo, cuando oí la puerta abierta en el mundo verdadero. Golpeando ligeramente la pista del tacto en el sitio de trabajo alejado, tomé una respiración. El stench horrible del oxígeno reciclado, recirculado mordió mi nariz mientras que me volví a la realidad. El cuarto de los nervios nunca-never-used de los procedimientos era un lugar que nunca esperado conseguir topado en cerca un " soldado del compañero ", pero ahora conjeturo que mi suerte se había ejecutado hacia fuera. No que importó a mí más.

Di vuelta alrededor con una expresión en blanco en mi cara. Mi sorpresa, y placer cercano, no enfrenté a un Hork-Bajir robusto-hecho frente, a Senon, o a ninguna otra especie los muchos reguladores, sino una hembra de Terran-Controller que parecía horrorizada. Obviamente, la no supusieron estar aquí más que era. Sonreí una sonrisa sádica que sabía intimidaba perfectamente.

La muchacha tragó saliva, y sabía que había cogido la mosca perfecta en mi Web. No muchas cosas consiguieron apagado en mí más, pero el atornillar con estas mentes del regulador verde era la mejor cosa siguiente a alzar con el gato adentro a las bases de datos de los nervios. No, no realmente, pero él seguía siendo agradables a mi alma hueco.

" soldado! Cuáles son usted que hace adentro aquí?" Pedí las dagas el mirar fijamente en ella. Ella se retorció incómodo, y forcé detrás otra sonrisa. 

" I, soy justo... controlando los registros del último sir de los nervios de los uploads..., " ella dijo, torciendo sus dedos alrededor de uno a, mostrándole nerviosismo. 

Su comentario me trajo a una realización, aunque. Ella puede no ser nerviosa porque la no supusieron estar aquí. El Yeerk era quizá justo no usado a ocuparse del alto yeerks- de la graduación que significaría que ella estaría tomando los expedientes de los uploads de los nervios, yo no estaría en una buena posición. Sabía que no podría dejar su final cuál ella estaba aquí hacer.

Sighed silenciosamente, sabiendo cuánto iba a odiar esto. No sólo me hizo extremadamente incómodo, él era duro cubrir para arriba.

El alcanzar detrás de mí golpeé el bloqueo de la puerta. Ella oyó el silbido del aire mientras que las abrazaderas de la puerta cerraron, y la mirada del horror en su cara se intensificó. Le acerqué, tomando un paso grande constante, mis brazos que levantaban levemente, más y más como le acerqué. 

Ella comenzó a sostener por lo que ella podía, y cuando ella golpeó su parte posterior contra la puerta, cerré rápidamente el boquete entre nosotros, asiéndola los brazos en mi apretón. Intentando luchar fuera de mi apretón inflexible y alcanzar el dracon clasificado palma en su talla, ella trajo una rodilla para arriba que intentaba sin éxito golpearme en la ingle.

Esta primera indirecta me cogió de protector levemente. Terrans no había sido enseñado cómo luchar el otro Terrans en más que siglos de un par, no desde que el último de los rebeldes humanos fue limpiado hacia fuera. Cómo podría ella saber las puntas sensibles en el Terran-

Mi tren del pensamiento fue parado cuando una de las manos de la muchacha se rompió libremente de mi apretón y me golpeó en la cara. Usando mi propio cráneo como maza, la cerré de golpe en la cara del regulador. Ella tropezó detrás contra la pared otra vez y la sostuve detrás contra la pared, mientras que usaba mi mano libre para sostener sus muñecas.

" no me toque! Usted tiene reglas contra éstos! Aún menos un oficial superior con... con mí!" Ella gritó, intentando luchar lejos.

Era confuso por un momento, y cuando el golpe de la realización, yo repartió fuera de reír. La idea era absurda! Ella pensó que iba a tener sexo con ella! Estaba a punto de matarle, y ella pensó que iba a tener sexo con ella. Mis risas eran arrogantes y ruidosamente.

Ella me miraba como era insano, y cuando calmé bastantes, manejé toser fuera de " I, " yo reí otra vez, " yo no iba a tener sexo con usted! Era, " él era asombroso, la primera risa verdadera que tenía adentro concluído cuatro siglos, " yendo a matarle."

Ella me miraba con choque de la ubre. Entonces el pensamiento me golpeó. Concluído los siglos, Yeerks visto en la situación donde podrían tener sexo, y, incluso después la interdicción fuera declarada, hice nunca una vez uno rechazar. Era demasiado de una tentación. Un Yeerk nunca sentiría placer durante el copulation. Se acoplarían, y después mueren. Aunque mientras que en un cuerpo de Terran, el parásito podría sentir cada sensación, experimenta cada sensación que lo hizo el ser humano. Se había convertido en un mito cercano concluído los años. Algo de la discusión en los fosos, en los líos de naves. Cada yeerk wanted para intentarla, pero la ocasión nunca se presentó. Aunque ésta era la oportunidad perfecta, y tenía I que se preponía llevar a cabo, habríamos podido hacerlo fácilmente, sin riesgos. 

Éste era algo que él nunca esperaba ver otra vez. Éste era cualquiera alguien que era mirada, pensando esto una disposición, pero cuanto el más probable, pero todavía creer difícilmente pudo haber sido verdad: ella no era regulador. 

Release/versión la inmediatamente y sostenido. Su cara ahora dio vuelta al choque. Ella pensaba probablemente, qué el infierno él está haciendo?

" qué está continuando?" Ella susurró, observándome que se sentaba abajo difícilmente encendido de la silla, la mirada solemne que enyesó mi cara siempre, volviendo.

Miraba derecho ella, ella no alcanzaba para su dracon, aunque ella debe tener. Eso acaba de probar lo que había pensado incluso mejor. Ella no tenía el instinto de yeerk survival. Alcancé detrás de mí otra vez, trayendo encima de los dato-ficheros para los reguladores de MIA en el año pasado. Enangosté la búsqueda abajo a Terra, y conseguí una lista de quince. Explorando a través de los cuadros que son enviados en mi cerebro por el transmisor-receptor de los nervios, mientras que todavía guardaba mis ojos en la muchacha, encontré lo que buscaba.

" Darron 1853, por qué está usted aquí? Cuál es su código de la orden?" Pedí, fingiendo yo no sospeché lo que ahora sabía casi. 

La muchacha me miraba atontó por un momento, entonces intentado encontrar las palabras, mascullando algo sobre las órdenes que no venían adentro todavía. 

Ella intentaba escupir algo fuera sobre de estar aquí upload los ficheros, como ella ya me dijo, cuando la corté apagado, " Ar3e Henzen, del recurso de crianza Erze nuevo, cuáles son_ usted_ que hace aquí?"

Ella tropezó alrededor por un momento, ella las palabras que no venían, y entonces ella comenzó a conseguir derecho hecha frente, fijación su postura, " porqué usted me refiere como mi nombre de ordenador principal, mi nombre es Darron 1853 _de la piscina de la matanza de Denver,_ I - " ella intentó continuar pero la corté apagado.

" usted, " comencé, " usted no soy ningún regulador. No más que mí soy un Visser. Los reguladores no van a no faltar por semanas al mismo tiempo, sin las naves, ninguna fuente, y todavía viven. Usted sabe tan bien como mí , eso no trabaja. Usted es un rebelde, porque sé que usted no es ningún symbiant. Un symbiant puede haber abandonado control algo, pero él todavía tiene el instinto de la supervivencia. Usted habría podido tirar del dracon en mí que me sentaba en cualquier momento aquí, pero - " me levanté sprinted hacia ella mientras que ella comenzó a alcanzar para la arma, golpeándola fuera de su mano y sosteniendo sus muñecas y detrás contra la pared otra vez. " usted incluso no pensó en ella hasta este momento. No hay Yeerk ése descuidado. No he visto tales en siglos."

Ella tomó en qué decía con la inatención obvia, " mí es un compatriot del compañero en brazos! No soy - " ella se paró, realizando finalmente lo que dije, " qué? Siglos? Terrans no vive los siglos... " Su tren del discurso estaba quebrado cuando ella hizo perdida en pensamiento, su cara contorted con la concentración.

La dejé pensar, y entonces ella miraba para arriba, " no. Las historias, no pueden ser verdades? Usted no puede ser él?"

Dejando un smirk pequeño jugar en mis labios por un segundo, ella finalmente lo está consiguiendo, humor de I ella, las " historias? Qué historias? Dígame sobre las historias?"

Ella me miraba como era un idiota, cómo no podría saber las historias? ella comenzó, " bien, I, yo oyó éstos cuando mi, mi Yeerk todavía estaba en el entrenamiento. Era nuevo regulador, el conseguir inmóvil utilizado al deber, " ella vi mi contort de la cara cuando ella dijo deber. Me incomodó siempre cuando los seres humanos me dijeron que fuera su " deber " a ser un ordenador principal a los yeerks. A que proporcionaron el alimento y abrigo para ellos por docena años, así que ellos sea listo servir su Yeerk " salvadores ".

Ella continuó, " yo fue dejada en una jaula, la primera jaula de la piscina que estado adentro. No era malo, había las sillas para que nos sentemos encendido, y un vector en caso de que nuestro Yeerk nos dejara con el alimento, " ella respiró más fácil cuando aflojé mi apretón algo. 

" había un grupo de unmated Terrans, apagado a la esquina. Habían puesto las sillas en un círculo pequeño y hablaban. Me dijeron que para venir encima, el más viejo, yendo a ser acoplado en apenas algunos días, contara historias que él oído cuando resolvían el otro, más viejos varones de Terran en el recurso que ensamblaba, " ella tomaron una respiración cuando apreté mi apretón un poco. Charla del acoplamiento, me recordó siempre... ella.

" continúa, " I dicho.

" bien, él nos contó historias sobre un hombre, muchacho, mirando catorce, quince años de Terran de viejo, que era siglos viejos. una cierta superpotencia de Yeerk lo mantuvo vivo para más que años, así que él podría sufrir para los crímenes que él confió. Él, él podría desformarse, hace otro... las cosas. Él había perdido su amante verdadero a nuestros amos, posteriores antes de que nuestros antepasados hubieran validado su regla benévola, " ella se parecía escupir la sentencia pasada hacia fuera, obviamente no creyéndola más que hice. " él tuvo que permanecer adentro por un yeerk pool, nadie era seguro que uno, porque a los reguladores lo nunca vio, él guardó a se, hecho para sufrir en soledad, para ser comido por la culpabilidad porque él dejó su dado a del amante - " ella paró cuando yo la apretó los brazos así que ella hacía firmemente entumecida. Ella miraba en mi cara, enyesada con dolor. 

" pare, " ella jadeó, " su.... su lastimarme, " ella dijo entre las respiraciones. La hice presionar para arriba contra la pared y cortaba su aire.

Release/versión la inmediatamente, remorse evidente en mi cara. " estoy apesadumbrado, yo no , " yo murmuré. Caminando detrás otra vez, intentando no disparar concluído la silla del control me había movido así que podría mirarla cuando ella primero entró.

Ella me miraba un poco sorprendida, y entonces dado una sacudida eléctrica otra vez, " usted es él, dios! No puedo creer que las historias son verdades! Significo, apenas no puedo creer que usted es four-hundred y cincuenta años de viejo!" Ella se parecía vertiginosa, como las colegialas más allá de quienes recordé a partir de siglos.

Tiraba nuevamente dentro de mi shell. Aquí estaba, lastimando a la primera muchacha libre que satisfecho en más años que cuidé para recordar. Cómo es típico de me. Me golpeé con el pie mentalmente otra vez. La lastimaba, apenas como corazón de I mi Rachel querido.

Ar3e me notó el dividir en zonas hacia fuera otra vez, y ella dijo, " qué es su nombre? Qué clase de nombres ellos tenía en el vigésimo siglo?"

" mi nombre, " respiré, " soy Tobias."

Capítulo Iii

Dios del Oh! Cuál era incorrecto con mí? No podría creer cómo actuaba. Incluso Darron me tendría dicho cuáles había sido una deshonra y weakling yo. No había actuado como un guerrero chevronn3e, sino once años tittering que debía todavía ser ensamblado.

Él era él, deshonrado. Muchos yeerks creídos como sus ancianos les dijeron, eso él era absurdo y mereció su dolor. Dijeron de cómo si deshonrado hubiera conseguido su manera, no habría sobrevivido Terrans. Los enemigos cuatro-four-legged malvados nos habrían destruido, llevado todo y a la izquierda nosotros el dado.

No lo creí. No podría creerlo después de lo que había visto. 

Cuando primero me ensamblaron, creí como cada otro Terran en el planeta, que era mi deber sagrado para servir nuestro yeerk saviors. Era listo por los tres años del servicio con mi primer yeerk, antes de que me acoplaran, llevar y criar a un niño por un año, y entonces ser puesto nuevamente dentro de servicio con un segundo yeerk for otros tres años. El ciclo era igual, y validé como cada otro Terran o Sarin o Casine o Lodos, o cualquier otro tipo de regulador que viviera en siglos del bondage. Eran todos los iguales, no importa cómo es diferente aparecían ser, ellos tenían todo la misma cosa en campo común: Eran esclavos, y no cuidaron. 

Ésa era la belleza de lo que tenían los yeerks. El yeerk race vivió en un estado donde no sólo él tenía control perfecto, él lo realizó descubierto. Todo que vieron que tomaron para concedido. Un yeerk of el vigésimo quinto siglo no sobreviviría en los días tempranos de la gran guerra. En las primeras décadas, las ejecuciones y los ordenadores principal involuntarios eran la norma, mientras que incluso los mentores de Darron tendrían apuro el guardar de un ordenador principal de griterío bajo control si estuvieron necesitados. Apenas no era algo normal para un Terran o ningún ordenador principal para esa materia, luchar detrás. Por qué lucharían a sus salvadores?

Sabía tan esto... Tobias, él tenía experiencia. Él sabía luchar a mis enemigos, ellos era sus enemigos también, no importa cómo muchos siglos él había validado sus raciones de ellas en silencio. 

Me doblé abajo, y tomé la arma pequeña, absolutamente mortal del dracon. Puse la configuración de nuevo a ráfaga de la no-penetración la configuración más baja y la sellé lejos en mi caso del dracon. Era un pedazo fino, durable del polímero que podría sostener bien en una configuración de la batalla, y en teoría da el buen acceso a cualquier persona que necesitaba quitar rápidamente su arma y fuego. No era sabido, puesto que Terran raramente, si siempre, fue enviado a las situaciones donde las armas serían requeridas. No, Terrans fue enviado adentro después de una especie había estado quebrado, no antes. 

Estaba parada para arriba y llevé mi mente totalmente la situación actual. 

" a... Toby-como, es que cómo usted la pronuncia?" Pedí lo, parte para conseguir más comunicación de él, y curiosidad de la parte. nunca oí hablar de un nombre así que extraño, sonaba tan... Extranjero.

Él me miraba curiosamente. " no, no tensiona tanto en la sílaba. Es To-bI-as justo, como... Como la pronunciación de la llave en Taxxon, " él parecía pensativo, solemne por un momento, entonces comenzó a golpear ligeramente algunos claves en la unidad de proceso. 

" cuáles son usted que hace?" Le pregunté, lo absorbieron en su conexión de los nervios, y tuve que preguntarle otra vez, mucho más ruidosamente.

Él me miraba otra vez, sólo este vez él miró fijamente a través de mí como él tenía en las lentes infrasónicas. Él no había tenido obviamente mucho contacto con cualquier persona durante mucho tiempo. No cualquier persona que él tuvo gusto, especialmente. Me sentía como su mirada fija me quemaba a través de mí. Él paró el mirar fijamente y comenzó a hacer una pregunta, " usted sabe lenguajes con excepción de Galard? Este tipo de habla es áspero en la lengüeta, hace mi dolor de la garganta, " él pidió me que, y yo era sorprendido poco. Galard era el lenguaje básico a través de la galaxia, pero ningunos seres humanos la hablaron en los días tempranos de la ocupación. Había oído una vez que los " viejos temporizadores ", lo que ese término inglés significó, rechazaron hablar Galard, y se aferraron en los lenguajes humanos originales, esencialmente inglés, cuando es no infectado. Podría él ser un " viejo-temporizador?" Él no era definitivamente mudo y obstinado, así que realmente lo dudé.

Decidía hablar en mi segundo lenguaje, que hablé no tan fluido, " Tobias, espanol de los hables?"

Él me miraba por un segundo, mirado alrededor del cuarto como él pensaba, mirando cada pedazo de la putrefacción en este sitio antiguo antes de contestar. " ningún espanol del hablo, " él cambió a Galard, " yo no lo habla bien, español no fue enseñado extensamente en los Estados Unidos. Éramos sobre todo ignorantes de otras culturas con excepción cuáles estaban en la televisión, de " él notamos la mirada fija en blanco que lo di en varias de sus palabras. Muchos no se podían traducir a Galard y fueron idos en forma inglesa. " Estados Unidos " y la " televisión " eran totalmente desconocidos a mí.

" cuál es " televisión " y " Estados Unidos?" Pedí dumbly, yo me sentía estúpido en presencia de este rebelde antiguo. Él sabía así que muchas cosas que podría nunca esperar para conjeturar. Él sabía cuáles era la libertad realmente.

Él se rió entre dientes un poco, después hizo una expresión facial que conjeturaba debía hacer me la sensación mejor. Algo con sus párpados que se abren y que se cierran diferentemente que normal. Quizá un vistazo de Zerian Kacta. Lo dudé sin embargo. A menos que él hubiera trabajado en el deber portuario, él no sería fluido en las expresiones faciales del colaborador.

" Ar3e, no se siente ignorante debido a esto. Puedo haber pensado que el latín era un lenguaje muerto en el vigésimo siglo, pero el inglés es verdad muerto. Alguno todavía sepa de español, muy un poco sabe quizá otros lenguajes, pero inglés fue destruido en el vigésimo primer siglo. Sigo siendo en toda la probabilidad el único ser humano capaz de hablarla, " él todavía no sonreí una sonrisa verdadera. Su cara era impasible, pero sus ojos traicionaron el odio que él se sentía hacia los yeerks. " de todos modos, los Estados Unidos eran el gobierno unido más de gran alcance en este planeta. Estamos situados realmente en el borde del este del país ahora."

El reconocimiento vino a mí inmediatamente. " Oh, usted significa _el beselketh_. He oído a ancianos hablar de él antes. El país de donde los traidores vinieron... Significo que usted y sus rebeldes vinieron de... " Paré cuando lo vi grimace. 

" estoy apesadumbrado que Tobias, yo no significó ningún desacato. Signifiqué solamente que nuestra gente le llama los traidores porque... Estoy muy apesadumbrado!" Tardamudeé. Sugería que uno de los hombres más grandes de nuestra historia como especie era un traidor a su gente. Cómo podría ser tan estúpido?

La expresión dolida dejada la cara de Tobias, y él volvieron a su fulgor neutral. " no, es todo el Ar3e derecho. No mentiré, siendo llamado un traidor está disturbando, pero pienso que usted no realiza qué palabra usted dio a mi país. Beselketh es un significado del término " el traidor una nación cobarde ". Los Estados Unidos eran muchas cosas, pero en el extremo, es gente era todo menos traidor o cobarde.

de " cuando la guerra abierta comenzó, sirve de madre a fought.against Hork Bajir con los desechos la madera y metal, a veces con sus manos descubiertas, para mantener a sus niños seguros. Los hombres jóvenes con poco o nada de experiencia militar sostuvieron hacia fuera por horas contra escuadrillas de la invasión de Yeerk, hasta que finalmente los asesinaron de las maneras horrific para su valor. I vio una vez a un profesor de escuela primario sostener hacia fuera contra una escuadrilla de Hork Bajir. Él no diría la localización de sus estudiantes, y fue alimentado a la pulgada de Taxxons por pulgada. No. _Beselketh_ no es la palabra apropiada."

Centelleo varias veces. No tenía ninguna idea que mi gente se había comportado con tanto valor. Había pensado que ella había sometido débil a los yeerks como muchas especies. Cowered al armamento impresionante de la " especie principal, " como los yeerks ahora pensó en sí mismos. Incluso Darron, un yeerk rebelde, considerado más alto que el resto de la especie galáctica. Una vez que usted conquiste la mitad de la galaxia sabida, la arrogancia viene naturalmente.

" no tenía ninguna idea... Eso es asombroso. Cuentan historias de - " comencé, pero con rabia ardiente en sus ojos otra vez, y sabía que pulso otro nervio.

" sí, le dicen " la historia " de este planeta en qué entrega total fue hecha por mil millones. El resto, dicen, era el anarquista que quisiera que los innocents sufrieran. Que eran los seres humanos que no merecieron vivir. Era allí cuando Visser ocho difundieron la llamada concluído radios humanas. Él les dijo que los yeerks fueran aquí salvarnos, dammit del dios, _para salvarnos _! Jake dijo a la gente no resistir... Él le dijo apenas abrir sus hogares y salir de ocultar. Serían dados los regalos y tecnología avanzada. Nunca tendrían que preocuparse de tener hambre otra vez. Nunca serían lastimados... " por esta rabia murderous de la punta Tobias had en sus ojos. 

Jake, la palabra... Oh. Él era el rebelde que había sido capturado, puso en yeerk servitude. Tobias was más que enojado. Él había ido enojado con cólera. Aunque detecté era más que apenas de Visser ocho.

Entonces algo realmente inesperado sucedido. Tobias began a cambiar. Sus ojos que tenían antes de que se estuvieron disturbada me tales que mirado como si podrían deslumbrarse los agujeros con Duragium. Sus brazos, cubiertos en el punctilious, uniforme negro del skintight, comenzaron a cubrirse en escalas orgánicas verdes de un material... quizá? Mientras que desaparecía su boca, él gritó hacia fuera, " ningún... No. del dios! Ar3e! Salga de aquí, yo no puede los conssssss " que sus palabras se descoloraron en un silbido. 

Comencé a sentir miedo verdadero mientras que su cuerpo hunched concluído un cuento escamoso largo brotado de su parte posterior. Era un cierto tipo... de criatura del reptil. Acometí a la puerta, pero todavía fue bloqueada. Me atraparon! No podría conseguir al panel abrir la puerta.

Así para el dracon pequeño ocultado en los dobleces laterales de mi uniforme, intentando desesperadamente conseguirlo hacia fuera antes de que la criatura Tobias had se ataque. La criatura me miraba como un pedazo de alimento verdadero. Había bloodlust en él es ojos. 

Ahora luchaba. Había visto muchas cosas que traerían terror para igualar un Hork chevronn3e Bajir, pero nunca había estado tan cerca algo que contuvo tanto la emoción pura. Era la rabia en la cual había causado la transformación extremadamente rápida cualquier animal esta criatura era. La rabia controlaba el animal, la mente del hombre fue perdida en una tormenta turbulenta del dolor. Ningún no ningún no ningún... No podría conseguir mi dracon de su caso. Era demasiado adentro choque a pensar derecho. 

La criatura del reptil hizo las garras terribles, penetrantes en sus pies y estar paradas en solamente dos piernas. Es brazos superiores no miraba muy eficaz con excepción del rasgado lejos la carne muerta. Oh, dios. Voy a morir, yo voy a morir...

Como la criatura se lanzó en el aire, sus garras que señalan hacia fuera. Cayendo a la tierra, tiré del dracon libre de la correa plástica pequeña, muy resistente. Encajando a presión la configuración a la alta ráfaga, pero no penetrar, encendí. La forma de Tobias voló a través del cuarto y afectó contra la pared. 

" guarida Nan de Sek, " maldije.

Capítulo IV

_El terror que llovía era tangible. Los gritos mujeres y los niños se podían del oír de cada ángulo, los gritos de la muerte de soldados caídos, sangrando de su respiración pasada en el pavimento. Podría ver el Hork Bajir, con reduciendo a los soldados que tenían las ametralladoras, los civiles con las escopetas y rifles, y los cabritos los palos y los cuchillos. Rebanarían de los brazos, piernas, estómagos abiertos del corte, y los dejan al dado. Los edificios fueron quemados, abierto rota, estropeada para quitar a los seres humanos que ocultaban adentro. Era caos. _

_Podría sentir el agujero gaping en mi cara. Mis piernas estaban revestidas, mi camisa remojada totalmente. Era pintas perdidosas de sangre al minuto, y no duraría de largo. Tuve que encontrar en alguna parte al demorph así que podría ayudar a esta gente! Tuve que encontrar a alguien, de mis amigos! Tuvimos que ayudar a esta gente pobre! Tuvimos que atacar el yeerk pool y conseguir las armas que podrían parar esto!_

Desperté en la forma humana, cubierta con sudor de mi sueño intenso. Mi cabeza palpitaba, las sirenas gritando en mucho también el colmo del interior del nivel de decibelio mi cráneo preocupado. Mis músculos dolieron, y realicé que debo haber estado en esta posición para más que algunas horas, que explicaron mi forma. Cualquier momento era inconsciente por concluído un tiempo del conjunto, el cronómetro biológico dentro del código del morph en mi DNA fue fijado apagado. Volvería a la humanidad hasta que desperté.

Mientras que mi visión borró, realicé donde estaba, o donde no estaba. 

Salté para arriba inmediatamente en una postura defensiva. Dónde el infierno era I?

" Calma Toby-Como! Calma!" La voz de Ar3e era calmante a mí por alguna razón, y noté que ella tenía un acento leve. Me tomó un segundo para realizar, ella intentaba sonar como mí, americano. También me tomó un segundo para realizar que no desgastaba ninguna ropa cualesquiera.


End file.
